1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method and a device for image sharpness adjustment and, more particularly, to a method and a device allowing independent adjustments on the sharpness of different colors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For a digital color image, the image quality depends on whether the color image is colorfully vivid. In addition to color saturation, color sharpness is an important index on determining the vividness of color images. Therefore, adjusting the color sharpness has become a key technique as to improve the image quality of digital color images.
In the prior art, numerous methods and devices for image sharpness adjustment have been disclosed. However, in these disclosures, one is only restricted to adjusting the image sharpness as a whole, instead of independently adjusting the sharpness of a specific color as desired.
Therefore, there is need in providing a method and a device for image sharpness adjustment for overcoming the foregoing drawback of the prior art. The method and device for image sharpness adjustment according to the invention, by independently adjusting the sharpness gain of a single color of the color image, allow independent adjustments on the sharpness of different colors as desired, thereby elevating the color image quality.